


stars

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: pride month prompts [10]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: After a long day shooting gone with the solar wind, Yolanda and Regina rest together.
Relationships: Regina Diaz/Yolanda Kipling
Series: pride month prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with this but I've worked on it and worked on it and it's not getting any better so might as well post it
> 
> pride month prompt day 9, stars
> 
> no tw for this story

\---------

Regina lets herself into Yolanda’s high class hotel room. Regina and Mylene each have their own rooms, but Regina doesn’t spend much time in hers. More often she’s here, hanging out with her girlfriend. She even sleeps here most of the time. She sets the keycard down on the shelf near the door and steps further into the room, looking around for Yolanda. She’s not in either of the main rooms, so Yolanda checks the bathroom, not there either. That leaves only the balcony. Regina crosses the room and pushes aside the curtains to look outside. Sure enough, Yolanda is out on the balcony, leaning against the railing. 

Regina knocks gently on the glass, and Yolanda turns to smile at her. Regina grins back and pushes the sliding door open to join her on the small balcony. Yolanda meets Regina’s eyes and says:

“Hey.”

Regina leans up against her girlfriend, finding one of her hands and entangling their fingers. She replies:

“Hey. How are you doing?”

Yolanda sighs, raising her other hand to rub at her forehead.

“Ah. It was a long day, shooting my scene today was hard. No matter what I tried the director didn’t like it.”

Regina sighs too, knowing the feeling. Getting used to acting hasn’t been easy. 

“I’m sorry babe.”

Yolanda shrugs.

“It’s okay. I’m resting now, and you’re here.”

Regina grins, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend and pulling her in closer.

“Yes I am. Did you want to watch a movie tonight?”

Yolanda leans into the touch, her free hand coming up to tangle in Regina’s hair, stroking gently through the strands. 

“Yeah, but first I want to stay out here a little longer. ”

She loosens her hand from Regina’s hair and points upwards, towards the sky. 

“Look.”

Regina follows the finger up to one tiny star, twinkling through a gap in the clouds. She smiles at the determined little star, and at her girlfriend’s keen eye picking it out.

“It’s beautiful.”

Yolanda nods, still staring up at the star in wonder.

“The city lights are too bright for us to see most of them, but I like the ones that stick around.”

Regina laughs, her girlfriend has a thing for plucky underdogs.

“Of course you do.”

Yolanda laughs, as endearing a noise as ever. Regina feels like she could listen to it forever. Then Yolanda says:

“Am I so obvious?”

Regina leans in to press their foreheads together.

“A little. But it’s cute, so I’ll forgive you.”

Yolanda laughs again, eyes joyful.

“How about we watch that movie now?”

They leave the balcony and head back into the warmth of the hotel room. Regina walks back over to her purse and pulls out a packet of popcorn, waving it so Yolanda will notice.

“Look what I found in the vending machine.”

Yolanda’s eyes light up and she cheers:

“Yes! Popcorn!”

Regina nods and crouches to put it in the microwave, hitting the popcorn button. She waits until it’s done before joining Yolanda on the bed. Yolanda flips on the TV and instantly buries her hand in the popcorn bag. Regina laughs and teases:

“Greedy, greedy!”

Yolanda pouts.

“That’s mean! You owe me a kiss for that.”

Regina smirks.

“Gladly.”

She leans in to kiss her girlfriend softly, one hand coming up to cup the back of her head. Yolanda kisses back until they hear the movie start after which she pulls away and focuses on the screen. Regina giggles; Yolanda always has to see every minute of a movie or she’ll feel like she’s missed out. Another one of her little idiosyncrasies that Regina loves. She cuddles up against her already engrossed girlfriend and settles in to watch the movie.

\-------


End file.
